AMY & DAIGO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Secuela del fic "EL MEJOR POSTRE DE HELADO DE FRESAS" Conjunto de One-shots acerca de la vida de Amy & Daigo después de derrotar a la Legión Deboss n n
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola Minna-san! Después de pensarlo, decidí hacer la secuela de "EL MEJOR POSTRE DE HELADO DE FRESAS" Son un montón de ONE-SHOTS contando la vida de AMY & DAIGO (Y posiblemente de los demás Kyoryugers) después de la derrota de la Legión Deboss. Espero que disfruten de ellos n_n**

**BRAVE 1: ANALIZANDO PRIORIDADES**

― ¡Vamos Amy! ― Rogó King por milésima vez a su ahora novia Amy Yuuzuki. Por su parte, la mencionada no dejaba de hacer pucheros y sus brazos los mantenía cruzados en su pecho.

¿Por qué los pucheros? ¿Y un Daigo desesperado?

Muy simple, desde que se habían vuelto una pareja, Amy le había propuesto a King que ambos emprendieran un viaje alrededor del mundo tal y como él lo solía hacer antes de convertirse en Kyoryuger, pero Daigo se había negado, pues al igual que el mayordomo de Amy, Gentle, pensaban que lo mejor ahora era que Amy terminara sus estudios universitarios, ya después ella podría decidir qué hacer.

Pero por lo visto, la chica no aceptaba aquella respuesta. Amy deseaba vivir miles de aventuras con su novio, pero tal parece que eso debía esperar.

― ¡Vamos King! ¡Por favor! ¡No es justo! ― Suplicaba la chica alzando aún más su boca formando un mohín más grande y graciosa.

King sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ― ¿Sabes? Amo esos pucheros que haces ― La chica se sonrojó. Quizás esta podría ser su arma para convencerlo. Pero antes de siquiera intentar algo, el chico continuó. ― Pero no me convencerás tan fácil Amy Yuuzuki ― Le advirtió algo divertido.

Amy se sorprendió, bueno en realidad el chico jamás había dejado de sorprenderla, Daigo siempre sabía lo que en la mente de Amy había, y eso muchas de las veces solía usarlo en contra de ella.

La chica sintió un par de manos colocarse en sus hombros, la joven miro a su novio. ― Yo también quiero vivir miles de aventuras contigo Amy, pero por ahora podemos empezar a vivirlas aquí, yo no me iré, esperaré a que termines tus estudios y después te prometo que tú decidirás nuestra primera parada del viaje ¿Te parece? ―

La chica lo pensó por un momento, la oferta era algo tentadora y… ¿A quien quería engañar? La batalla estaba perdida justo cuando los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella…. Esa era su debilidad… la mirada del joven de su corazón.

Amy suspiró derrotada y asintió ― Esta bien King, haremos lo que dices, por ahora mi prioridad es estudiar y después el viaje ― Dijo sonriente y de manera comprensiva.

Daigo asintió sonriente, después de eso la trajo hacia sí y la abrazó, Amy no esperó y correspondió aquel abrazo. ― Esa es mi chica ―Murmuró Daigo a la joven en sus brazos, ésta sólo sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**BRAVE 2: UN PEQUEÑO GESTO **

― ¡Pff! ¡Estoy rendida! ― Exclamó la joven Amy Yuuzuki al llegar a su enorme mansión.

La chica había tenido una semana de locos, su tiempo se había visto ocupado por el trabajo en Tiger Boy y las tareas y proyectos de la Universidad, por suerte que ya no es Kyoryuger, sino ya podía haberse dado por muerta.

Pero lo más triste que la tenía era que no podía tener tanto tiempo con su amado King, y le preocupaba que en su momento Daigo se aburriera de aquello y decidiera dejarla.

Aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Sin esperar, la joven dejó su bolso y su abrigo en el sofá y cautelosamente ingresó a la enorme cocina preparada para cualquier cosa. Lentamente encendió la luz y al hacerlo descubrió a alguien muy familiar.

― ¿¡King!? ―

― Hola Amy, ¿Lista para cenar? ― Cuestionó el joven con una enorme sonrisa mostrándole el buffet que había preparado. En una pequeña mesa había velas, dos platos, dos vasos, cubiertos y comida para dos.

Amy no cabía en aquella sorpresa. ―King esto es… ¿Por qué ahora? Mírame estoy… ―

Pero antes de continuar el chico se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. ― Hermosa… sin importar lo que uses eres hermosa ― Aseguró sonriente.

Amy sentía que estaba más roja que el traje de Kyoryu Red de su novio. Daigo, aún tomando la mano de la chica la condujo hacia la pequeña mesa. ― Esto es sólo un pequeño gesto Amy, has trabajado mucho y mereces esto ― Declaró el joven Kiryu para después ayudar a su novia a tomar asiento. ― Así que disfruta ― Con esto, tomó su lugar en la otra silla.

Amy estaba encantadísima con la sorpresa, nunca pensó que King hiciera este tipo de gestos que hacen que haya mariposas en el estómago y te hagan sentir especial.

Ambos disfrutaron la cena conversando de trivialidades y riendo.

― King muchas gracias por este gesto…. Fue increíble ― Aseguró Amy con una sonrisa.

Daigo sonrió y colocó su mano en la mesa, instintivamente Amy hizo lo mismo para que ambos las entrelazaran.― Ya te lo dije… no fue nada, yo haría eso y mucho más ― Dijo apretando su mano con la suya.

― Lo sé… ― Con esto ambos se estiraron un poco, pues la mesa no era muy larga, y unieron sus labios en un pequeño pero tierno beso.

A veces los pequeños gestos pueden hacer mejor tu día, y eso Amy lo sabía perfectamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**BRAVE 3: A TU LADO ME SIENTO SEGURA**

― ¡Amy lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ― Pedía Daigo ya más de mil veces.

Amy sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.― No es nada King, estoy bien ―

Bien y ahora… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

Pues, Amy finalmente había tenido algo de tiempo libre y ella y King podían disfrutarlo como la pareja que eran, pero había ocurrido un inconveniente, unos chico del lugar le habían pedido a King que lo ayudaran a construir una casa en el árbol, para poder aprovechar ese tiempo juntos, Amy le ofreció su ayuda a Daigo, a éste le pareció buena idea y aceptó.

Ambos y el resto de los niños estaban pasando un buen momento, eso hasta que por un descuido, Daigo estaba jugando mientras se columpiaba de una rama, ésta no soportó demasiado su peso, pero ágilmente Daigo aterrizó perfectamente en sus dos pies, el chico estaba sonriendo, eso hasta que un pequeño grito lo alertó, de inmediato se giró y observó como aquella rama, misma que él había esquivado, le había caído en el hombro a Amy y ésta se hallaba sentada en el suelo sobándose el hombro. King no esperó y al instante corrió a lado de su novia para socorrerla.

Daigo les pidió a los niños que lo ayudaran trayéndole algunas vendas y pomada, los niños tristes por la situación decidieron cooperar. Al traer el pedido, Daigo les dijo que no se preocuparan y que se fueran a jugar. Ahora lo que quería era estar a solas con Amy, los niños obedecieron.

La mirada del chico lo mostraba muy afligido. Aún después de que Amy le dijera que no había sido culpa suya, el chico no dejaba de reprimirse.

Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña banca mientras el chico terminaba de vendar el hombro de Amy.―No puedo hacerlo Amy… ― Soltó el chico en un suspiro.

Amy lo miro sin comprender. ― ¿De qué hablas King? ―

El chico se paró bruscamente.― ¡Protegerte Amy! No sé por qué pero jamás puedo protegerte, tú siempre terminas recibiendo mis ataques, ¡Perdóname, pero no puedo! ¡Y eso me enoja! ―

Amy lo miraba sorprendida y algo triste de que el chico pensara esas cosas. ―Quizás yo no soy para ti después de todo... ― Concluyó Daigo agachando la mirada. Eso hasta que un abrazo lo hizo volver. ― ¿Amy? ― Susurró. Por su parte la chica apretó aún más ese brazo, a pesar del dolor de su hombro, ella quería darle a entender a King que no lo dejaría ir, eso jamás se lo permitiría.

Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por las mejillas de la chica.―Ni de broma me digas eso King… por favor… ― Le suplicó. Poco a poco se separó del abrazo para que el chico la mirara a los ojos. ― A mí no me importa sacrificarme por ti… porque sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí, ya me lo demostraste en la batalla final, por un momento creí que te había perdido para siempre… por favor no vuelvas aquella pesadilla realidad… no me dejes… por favor… ―

Daigo se sentía culpable de causar aquellas lágrimas, que a pesar de ellas la chica igual se veía hermosa y adorable. Amy tenía razón él sin dudarlo daría su vida por ella, y a pesar de que no le agrada la idea, también sabe que ella haría lo mismo aunque él se lo prohibiera… después de todo ambos eran un equipo y debían trabajar como tal.

El chico medio sonrió y volvió a pegar a Amy contra su pecho, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. ― Perdóname por decir esas tonterías Amy… ― Pidió al momento que le daba un beso en la cabeza. ― Es sólo que me sentí algo inseguro… ―

La chica sonrió. ― No deberías…. No importa qué a tu lado siempre me siento segura King ― Aseguró mirándolo por un momento.

― Te quiero Amy… ―

― Yo también te quiero King… ―

Con esto Daigo la tomó cuidadosamente y la acercó a sus labios para unirse en un tierno beso. Mientras el beso se prolongaba, Daigo tenía algo en mente ― _Siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerte segura… te lo prometo Amy ―_


	4. Chapter 4

**BRAVE 4: LA MEJOR MEDICINA PARA UN RESFRIADO**

― Buenos días joven Daigo, Pase ― Saludó Gentle al darle el paso al mencionado.

Daigo sonrió agradecido y entró. ― ¿Cómo está ella? ― Pidió sin rodeos.

―No se preocupe joven Daigo, Amy-sama está bien, es un simple resfriado, sólo es necesario que esté en cama por hoy ― Informó el mayordomo.

― ¿Puedo pasar a verla? ―

― Por supuesto ― Como cualquier mayordomo, quizás no debió dejar entrar a un chico al cuarto de una chica, pero Gentle conocía a Daigo y al resto de los Kyoryugers, sabía que podía confiar en ellos, y sobretodo sabía que a Amy le gustaría recibir la visita de su novio.

Al enterarse del noviazgo, por un momento Gentle sentía que se desmayaría, pero gracias a los demás logró superarlo, aunque debía admitir que era lo que esperaba de esos dos, él se sentía orgulloso y feliz por la nueva pareja.

Ya estando frente a la puerta de la habitación de Amy, Gentle le hizo una seña a Daigo de que esperara, para que pudiera avisarle a Amy.― ¿Amy-sama? ― Pidió cautelosamente al momento de abrir la puerta, al hacerlo obtuvo como respuesta unos cuantos estornudos. ― ¿Cómo se siente Amy-sama? ―

― Muy mal Gentle-san… creo que mi nariz se caerá en cualquier momento ― Informó la chica con un cambio de voz notorio, debido a la constipación.

― Es una lástima porque le he traído una sorpresa ―Dijo el mayordomo fingiendo tristeza.

― ¿Una sorpresa? ― Cuestionó la joven dejando de sonarse la nariz por un momento. ― ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ―

―Así es, el joven Daigo ha venido a verla ― Informó Gentle.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos.― ¿¡King está aquí!? ― De inmediato y a una velocidad impresionante, la chica comenzó a deshacerse de los pañuelos sucios que había por toda su cama.

Por un momento el mayordomo la veía divertido.― Entonces le diré que pase ― Anunció.

― ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No puede verme así! ―

Pero Gentle salió del cuarto y le indicó a Daigo que pasara, éste asintió y entró. Lo único que encontró fue un enorme bulto bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Daigo sonrió divertido. ― ¿Entonces ahora debo saludar a las sábanas en vez de a mi novia? ― Cuestionó burlonamente.

― ¡Por favor King! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que verme en las peores circunstancias? ― Cuestionó la chica bajo las sábanas.

― Yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas, Gentle me informó que habías faltado a la escuela porque te habías enfermado ― Respondió el chico conforme se acercaba. ― ¿No vas a salir? ―

― Es un lindo gesto King… pero no voy a salir… y no me vas a obligar ― Declaró Amy.

Daigo sonrió de lado.― ¿Estás segura? Bien Amy Yuuzuki, tú lo quisiste ― Amenazó.

La chica bajo las sábanas comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué plan tenía su novio? De inmediato la chica sintió un montón de cosquillas en su cuerpo. ― ¡Jajaja! ¡King! ¡No! ¡Jajaja! ¡Déjame! ― Suplicaba la chica empezando a perder el aire por la cantidad de risas.

― Me detendré hasta que te vea ― Declaró sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

La chica se revoloteaba por toda la cama sin dejar de reír.― ¡Está bien! ¡Basta! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Ya voy a salir! ― El chico sonrió victorioso y dejó que la chica saliera de entre las sábanas, con un aspecto al despeinado y desordenado debido a la guerra de cosquillas. ― ¡Eres un tramposo! ― Declaró haciendo un leve mohín.

― Vamos Amy, ya te lo he dicho antes, a mi no me importa como luzcas, para mí siempre serás la más hermosa del mundo ―Aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

― ¿Incluso ahora? ―

El chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama.― Incluso ahora… ― Luego de esto la tomo del rostro y la acercó hacia sí para darle un beso en la frente.

La chica se sonrojó. ― Gracias King ―

― ¿Y cómo te sientes? ― Cuestionó volviendo al tema real.

― Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí, supongo que necesitaba reírme ― Informó Amy sonriendo.

― Eso me alegra ―Dijo Daigo haciendo su muy conocido signo de paz. ― Pero Gentle me informó que debías estar en cama por el resto del día señorita, así que tus deseos son mis órdenes mi hermosa dama ― Comentó el chico haciendo la voz de un tipo caballero medieval.

Amy sonrió, pues ese tono de voz le recordaba a Utchy, pero claro que escucharlo de su King era mucho mejor.―Me parece perfecto, muy bien mi King ¿Qué tal si me das un besito? ― Pidió la chica divertida alzando un poco sus labios.

― Ah… ¿Un besito? ― Pidió Daigo fingiendo inocencia.

― Si, a veces un besito del amor de mi vida puede hacerme sentir mejor ― Respondió Amy del mismo modo.

El chico sonrió con dulzura.― Mmm ya veo… pero ¿Y si te doy diez? ― Pidió inocentemente.

La chica colocó el dedo índice en su barbilla, fingiendo que pensaba.― Me gusta más tu idea ― Dijo Amy con una sonrisa

Con esto, Daigo tomó la cara de la chica en sus manos y la acercó a sus labios, para darse los tan esperados besitos, uno tras otro.

Después de todo, a veces la mejor medicina para un resfriado es el amor.


	5. Chapter 5

**BRAVE 5: CELOSO**

― Ow, es demasiado trabajo por hacer ― Suspiró Amy al momento que soltaba de golpe un montón de libros y tomaba asiento en una mesa vacía del patio de la Universidad.

― Ya lo creo, pero entre más pronto acabemos mejor ― Opinó Rick, el compañero de clase y de trabajo de Amy, al momento que también toma un asiento en el lugar vacío frente a la chica.

― Tienes razón ― Aseguró la chica cambiando su estado de ánimo y haciendo el signo de paz característico de su novio, pues al estar tanto tiempo con él, ha hecho que la chica también haga esa señal.

Pronto, los dos adolescentes comenzaron a trabajar en la enorme pila de trabajo académico que tenían. Mientras escribía, Rick no podía evitar lanzarle unas cuantas miradas a la chica enfrente suyo, debía admitirlo, Amy Yuuzuki era una de las más bonitas, además de adinerada, chica de la Universidad; pero su constante alejamiento y falta de vida social, la han convertido para muchos, como un sueño inalcanzable; más no para Rick, el chico ya había fijado su blanco en la joven Yuuzuki, a él le gustaba y lo único que necesitaba era un momento para decirle sus sentimientos y esperar a que ésta aceptara, lo que a mucho se les había negado, una cita y posiblemente un noviazgo.

Así que este era el momento de efectuar su movida. Rick dejó de escribir y miró a Amy, ésta aun estaba concentrada en su trabajo cuando sintió un par de ojos clavados en ella, la chica dejó de escribir y se volvió hacia Rick.

― ¿Sucede algo Rick? ―

― Amy, necesito decirte algo… ― Amy lo miró curiosa, per esperó a que continuara. ― Amy, eres una chica muy bonita y verás yo no me ando con rodeos, así que te diré que tú me gustas y me gustas mucho y quisiera saber ¿Si aceptarías una cita conmigo? ― Confesó el chico mirando a la joven enfrente suyo al momento que colocaba su mano sobre la de ella.

Amy estaba sorprendida, pero dejó escapar un leve suspiro y su rostro se volvió triste. La única razón por la que no le había dicho a nadie que tenía un novio era porque no tenía una relación estrecha con sus compañeros de clase; desde que se volvió Kyoryuger la chica sólo convivía con sus compañeros y amigos Kyoryugers, por ello al finalizar la pelea con la legión Deboss la chica había comenzado a ser etiquetada como alguien antisocial, pero al mismo tiempo tan perseguida.

La joven tenía miedo de lastimar a Rick, a penas lo conocía y no quisiera perder aquella nueva amistad. Así que respiró hondo armándose de valor para contestar. ― Rick… eso es muy lindo, pero verás yo… ―

Pero lo que la joven no sabía era que cierta persona ya llevaba rato observándola, y esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Daigo Kiryu, mejor conocido como King.

El chico, como todos los días iba a la Universidad a recoger a su novia y acompañarla en el camino a su mansión y de vez en cuando pasar por un helado de fresas. Aunque esta vez se encontraba con un escenario desagradable, un desconocido tocando a su novia, el chico inconscientemente apretaba sus puños y dientes con furia, pero mentalmente, Daigo no entendía el por qué de su actitud, ¿Acaso esto era aquello a lo que llamaban celos? ¿Daigo Kiryu estaba celoso de un compañero de clase de su novia? Daigo sacudió rápidamente su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, cuando por fin volvió en sí, el chico vio como Amy y el desconocido se colocaban de pie y se daban un apretón de manos, ambos se despidieron y el desconocido se fue mientras Amy recogía los libros de aquella mesa.

Sin pensarlo, King caminó hacia su novia, era momento de saber qué rayos había pasado.

― ¡Hola Amy! ― Saludó el chico al llegar a lado de su novia.

― ¡Hola King! Me alegra que llegaras ― Comentó la chica sonriente mientras terminaba de acomodar aquella pila de libros. ― No tienes ni idea del día que tuve… ―

― No… pero creo que puedo imaginarlo ― Comentó el chico de manera sarcástica.

Al oír ese tono, Amy se volvió hacia su novio. ― ¿Está todo bien King? ―

― Por supuesto, es sólo que creo que te la pasaste muy bien con tu amigo ¿No? ― Respondió el chico celosamente.

― ¿Te refieres a Rick? ―

― Ah… entonces se llama Rick, qué bien ― Dijo Daigo con sarcasmo.

La joven lo miró minuciosamente, inspeccionando cada centímetro del chico. Éste comenzaba a extrañarse de aquella mirada. ― ¿Qué Amy? ―

Por su parte, la chica sonrió y dejó los libros en la mesa y se volvió a Daigo con las manos en la cintura y con una mirada burlona. ― No puedo creerlo… jamás creí que vería algo así… pero Daigo Kiryu… ¿Estás celoso? ―

Ante aquella conclusión el chico se hizo el ofendido.― ¿Yo? Jajaja ¡Por supuesto que no Amy! Y mucho menos de ese tonto ― Se defendió haciendo un leve puchero.

Amy soltó una risa y se acercó a su novio. ― Claro que estás celoso King ― Aseguró tocando con sus dedo índice el pecho del chico. Éste solo se cruzó de brazos aun haciendo un mohín. La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza, tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas y éste la miró a los ojos. ―No tienes de qué preocuparte King, sí, Rick me pidió que saliera con él ―

Al instante, Daigo sentí su sangre hervir, no tenía idea de cómo pero casi como una película, un millón de imágenes aparecieron en su mente buscando la manera más dolorosa de hacer pagar a ese tal "Rick" e incluso una de ellas incluía servir al chico como bocadillo para Gabutyra o incluso mandarlo al espacio exterior dónde él mismo había derrotado al Dios Ascendiente Deboss. Pero el chico finalmente recobró la cordura y la voz. ― Y por supuesto le dijiste que ya tienes novio ¿Verdad? ―

― Mmm… no ― Respondió Amy con simpleza. Daigo sentía como si hubieran usado el Zyudenchi Tuperanda en él y en este momento siendo tan delgado como un papel se fuera volando; no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso Amy pensaba terminarlo? ¿Pensaba cambiarlo por Rick? Todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando una sonriente Amy le tocó la cara volviéndolo a la realidad. ― Le dije que tengo al mejor novio del mundo y lo más importante, que mi novio es un King ― Concluyó la chica.

King podía respirar aliviado. ― Eres malvada… ¿lo sabías Amy Yuuzuki? ― Declaró burlón mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

Instintivamente la chica usó sus brazos para rodear el cuello del chico. ― Y tú eres un celoso ―

La batalla estaba perdida, tenía que admitirlo, Daigo Kiryu es un celoso.― Sí… tal vez un poco, pero ¿Por qué me culpas? Después de todo teniendo a la chica más hermosa del mundo entre mis brazos, tengo que cuidarte como un tesoro ― Declaró seriamente.

Amy se sonrojó a más no poder.― ¡Baka! ― Con esto, ambos compartieron un largo y apasionado beso.

A Daigo no le importaba ser celoso, pues a veces eso trae dulces recompensas, como aquel beso sabor a fresas propinado por su novia.


	6. Chapter 6

**BRAVE 6: LA VISITA AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

Era sábado por la tarde y como ha iniciado la primavera, en la ciudad se ha establecido un pequeño parque de diversiones para celebrar la llegada de ésta hermosa estación del año. Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, Daigo decidió invitar a su novia Amy a una cita en dicho lugar, además de que era fin de semana y la chica tenía tiempo libre, lo hacían el momento perfecto para una cita.

― Bien ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ― Cuestionó Daigo mirando a su novia.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada del parque, Amy se encontraba asombrada, a pesar de ser pequeño, había muchos juegos y atracciones para escoger.

― ¡Wow! ― Exclamó la chica con entusiasmo. ― ¡Vayamos a carritos chocones! ― Exclamó.

― ¡Vamos! ― Dijo Daigo. Con esto, ambos se adentraron al parque y fueron directo a los carros chocones.

― ¿Listo para ser chocado Daigo Kiryu? ― Cuestionó Amy de forma burlona ya adentro de su carro, que curiosamente era rosa y tenía el número cinco en un costado.

― Sólo inténtalo Amy Yuuzuki ― Retó Daigo del mismo modo, en su carro de color rojo con el número uno.

La campana sonó, indicando el comienzo del juego. Ambos comenzaron a jugar, le daban vueltas al volante, pisaban el acelerador, chocaban con los demás carritos, reían, gritaban, entre otras cosas, se la pasaron muy bien; luego de cinco minutos, la campana volvió a sonar, indicando el fin del juego.

Ambos salieron, pero Daigo sostenía una mano en la nuca y hacía gestos de dolor. ― Ow Amy, eso dolió ― se quejó el chico haciendo un leve mohín hacia su novia.

Amy solo sonrió. ―Jejeje te dije que te prepararas porque golpearía duro ― Comentó la chica arrogantemente.

― Sí… pero no creí que tan duro, tienes el pie demasiado pesado para el acelerador, creo que no te dejaré conducir o si no matarás a alguien ― Dijo King de forma burlona, haciendo que esta vez sea Amy quien infle sus mejillas de disgusto.

― Mou King… ― Se quejó la chica.

El chico soltó una risa y se acercó a abrazar a su novia.― Ok, tal vez fui algo duro, muy conducirás, pero sólo cuando yo este contigo ― Declaró al momento que plantaba un beso en la cabeza de Amy.

Juguetonamente, la chica le dio un codazo en el pecho a su novio. Ambos sonrieron para después seguir su camino.

Su siguiente parada, fue en un puesto de algodones de azúcar; mientras veían como los preparaban, Daigo no se fijó y se acercó demasiado a la mezcla a tal punto que partes rosadas del algodón terminaron en su cara formándole un bigote, Amy no pudo contenerse y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

― ¿Cómo me veo? ― Cuestionó King haciendo una pose y voz seductora.

― Me gusta ese estilo, ¿A qué sabe? ― Cuestionó la chica del mismo modo.

Siguiéndole el juego, el chico continuó.― Mmm… no lo sé… ¿Quieres averiguarlo? ―

― No necesitas pedirlo dos veces ― Con esto, Amy colocó sus brazos en el cuello de King y lo acercó a sus labios, uniéndose en un tierno y azucarado beso.

Luego de su experiencia con el algodón de azúcar, los jóvenes enamorados decidieron ir a una cabina de fotos para inmortalizar esta cita.

En las fotos, ambos salen haciendo diferentes gestos; en la primera ambos hacen el sigo de paz, en la segunda Amy está en la espalda de Daigo, en la tercera ambos tienen sus mejillas y labios inflados, en la cuarta Daigo tiene una mano arriba de la cabeza de Amy y en la quinta ambos comparten un beso.

Ambos salen contentos de la cabina, y miran las fotos recién salidas, la pareja sonríe ante aquellas imágenes.

―En definitiva la última es mi favorita ― Aseguró Amy sonriendo.

Daigo también sonrió. ― La mía igual ― Ambos vuelven a compartir un corto beso.

En su parada siguiente, los adolescentes fueron por algo de comer, ambos estaban teniendo una pequeña lucha de comida que los hacía reírse; por su parte las personas que pasaban y los veían, lo hacían con ternura, pues no se veía muy seguido a una pareja joven demostrando amor puro, y estaba más que claro que estos dos eran la viva representación del amor puro e inocente.

Ambos caminaban y platicaban.

― Y entonces todos en clase se rieron… ― Comentó Amy.

Daigo sonreía cuando de pronto se detuvo.― Espera Amy ― Indicó el chico al momento que colocaba una mano frente a la joven impidiendo que ésta siguiera avanzando.

― ¿Qué sucede King? ― Pidió la chica confundida.

En vez de responder, el chico se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a amarrar las agujetas del tenis de Amy que se habían desamarrado. Desde arriba, la chica sentía sus mejillas arder, ese era un gesto tan lindo. Cuando terminó de amarrarlas, el chico se paro y siguió caminando.

La chica salió de trance y corrió para alcanzarlo, cuando lo hizo se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y corrió unos cuantos pasos, por su parte, Daigo se encontraba paralizado por aquel beso.

― ¡King! ¡Vamos! ― Gritó la chica con una sonrisa.

El chico volvió en sí y sonrió, para después correr junto a su novia.

La pareja llego a la rueda de la fortuna, ambos estaban muy emocionados. El juego inició y para su suerte, ambos quedaron parados en la cima para así tener un panorama perfecto de la ciudad, pues ya atardecía lo que le brindaba a la pareja el toque romántico que querían.

― Es tan hermoso… ― Susurró Amy con ojos brillantes.

― Sí que lo es ― Secundó Daigo, pero no precisamente viendo el atardecer; el chico tenía su mirada clavada en su novia, aquellos leves rayos del atardecer hacían que el rostro de Amy resplandeciera, casi como si fuera iluminada por los ángeles.

King se sentía inmensamente feliz; eso le recordaba a la batalla final contra el Dios Ascendiente Deboss, pues era en estos momentos cuando convivía con su novia que se daba cuenta de lo que pudo haber perdido de no haber ganado y sobrevivido. De verdad el chico se sentía con suerte, él había regresado por y para ella, y era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Finalmente la pareja estaba por irse, cuando de pronto, King logró divisar algo en particular, así que seguido por su novia se dirigió al puesto donde el juego consistía en arrojar dardos y reventar globos, debía lograrlo tres veces para ganar un premio.

― ¿King seguro que quieres jugar? ― Cuestionó Amy algo dudosa.

― Por supuesto Amy, déjamelo a mí ― Aseguró el chico haciendo su signo de paz. ― Lo que hay aquí es especial, te lo prometo ― Amy sonrió y asintió. El chico pagó el juego de dardos y comenzó a lanzarlos, en menos de un minuto el chico había reventado los tres globos.

― ¡Wow King! ¡Fue asombroso! ― Felicitó Amy.

El chico sonrió y se acercó al hombre para pedir su premio; eran dos peluches: un Tyrannosaurus y una Triceratops curiosamente de color rojo y rosa respectivamente. El chico sonrió y se acercó a su novia. ― Para ti Amy ― Dijo, entregándole los peluches.

La chica los tomó y sonreía dulcemente.― Aww King, son hermosos, muchas gracias ― El chico asintió y sonrió. ― Gracias por este maravilloso día, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, te quiero ― Dijo la chica arrojándose a los brazos de él.

King, gustosamente correspondió aquel abrazo.― No tienes que agradecerme, yo te quiero más y haría cualquier cosa por ti ― Se separaron un poco del abrazo para después compartir un largo y apasionado beso. Este había sido un gran día para ambos, de eso no hay duda.


	7. Chapter 7

**BRAVE 7: PESADILLA**

Daigo Kiryu se acomodaba en su almohada por segunda vez, pues había escuchado un pequeño ruido, pero había decidido ignorarlo debido al cansancio que tenía, pero de nuevo se escuchó aquel insignificante pero molesto ruido que golpeaba su pequeño hogar de descanso.

Con mucho pesar, Daigo gimió y se incorporó en la pequeña colchoneta que tenía como cama **(N/A: Realmente jamás se mostró dónde dormía Daigo, así que diré que en una casa del árbol que él había construido)** pesadamente llevó sus manos a sus ojos para frotarlos y tener una mejor visibilidad, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana que tenía en aquella casita, al abrirla, no podía creer lo que o más bien a quien veía…

― ¿¡Amy!? ―

El chico volvió a frotar sus ojos para tratar de convencerse que quizás era alguna visión y que su Amy no estaba ahí a altas horas de la noche, pero por más que aclaraba su visión el resultado era el mismo, Amy estaba parada en medio de la noche fría, sola con un largo abrigo color rosa que difícilmente la protegía del frío; aunque era de noche, el chico pudo divisar los ojos de su amada de un tono rojizo, la señal era clara… _había estado llorando… pero ¿Por qué?_

Rápidamente el chico ayudó a su novia a subir a la casa del árbol, sin pensarlo dos veces y al estar ya cerca del chico, Amy se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando; como un instinto, Daigo rodeó a la chica con sus brazos colocando su cabeza debajo de su barbilla ― Shhh… Amy todo está bien ― susurró el chico en el cabello de ella al momento que frotaba su espalda en pequeños círculos para confortarla. Pero tal parece que ese gesto sólo provocó que Amy derramara más lágrimas y apretara aquel abrazo con desesperación; Daigo no se opuso y decidió mejor esperar a que ella se sintiera mejor para preguntarle qué sucedía, pues verla en ese estado le preocupaba.

Con el tiempo, los sollozos se fueron apagando así como las lágrimas, lentamente Amy se despegó de aquel abrazo para poder ver el rostro de su novio ― Lo siento King… ― Dijo apartando la mirada.

― No tienes de qué disculparte Amy, para eso estoy aquí, para ti… ― Aseguró el chico tomando la barbilla de la chica en su mano para alzarle delicadamente la vista. ― ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ― Cuestionó tranquilamente.

― Tenía miedo… ― Susurró.

Daigo no comprendió que significaban exactamente esas palabras.― ¿Miedo de qué? ―

― Tú estabas ahí… y _él _también… sólo que esta vez fue peor… ― Comenzó a decir la chica sin sentido, con la voz empezando a quebrársele de nuevo.

Lógicamente Daigo estaba muy lejos de comprender aquello.― ¿Él? Amy, por favor dime ¿de quién estás hablando? ― Suplicó el chico para tratar de entenderla.

La chica frunció el ceño. ― ¡Del Dios Ascendiente Deboss! ¡De él estoy hablando! ― Gritó la chica con las lágrimas nuevamente rodando por sus mejillas. King la observaba asombrado, pero prefirió seguir escuchándola. ―Tuve la peor pesadilla de mi vida… tú estabas peleando con él otra vez, todos estábamos perdidos nos encontrábamos en el suelo, y de repente vi como ese idiota te lanzo su ataque final y yo… no pude hacer nada… ¡Vi como desaparecías frente a mis ojos!... y cuando ya no estabas el líder Deboss se acercó a mí y después todo se volvió blanco… y… yo… ― Contar aquello era tan doloroso para la joven Yuuzuki que terminó de rodillas en el suelo llorando fuertemente.

Por su parte, Daigo comprendía aquel dolor, en parte se sentía culpable, pues desde la batalla final, Amy se había vuelto algo sobreprotectora con él y no era para menos, pues después de lo vivido no era de extrañar que la chica tuviera pesadillas con ese momento. El chico también se arrodilló frente a la joven, la cual tenía la cara cubierta por sus manos, Daigo tomó delicadamente las manos de ella para quitarlas de su rostro ― Yo no me voy a ir Amy… eso te lo prometí y te lo voy a cumplir ― Recordó dulcemente el chico.

La joven se calmó un poco― Lo sé King… es sólo que necesitaba saber que estabas bien… se veía tan real… tú ya no estabas y sin ti yo… ― La chica no pudo continuar pues Daigo la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. ― ¿King?… ―

― Estoy aquí ahora… y no me alejaré… te protegeré siempre Amy ― Le susurró.

Luego de aquello, Amy abrazó fuertemente al chico dejándose llevar por la sensación de que él estaba y siempre estaría allí para ella. ― Te amo King… ―

El joven sonrió.― Yo también te amo Amy ―

Unos minutos después, Daigo observó como su hermosa Kyoryu Pink se había quedado dormida en medio de aquel abrazo, sonrió ante la ternura que denotaba aquella chica, suavemente la tomó en sus bazos estilo novia y se puso de pie para llevarla a aquella colchoneta y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se acurrucó junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente para que entre sueños, la chica supiera que él estaba ahí.

Tal vez mañana Gentle los regañaría a ambos por pasar la noche juntos, pero a él no le importaba, pues sabía que en estos momentos su bella Amy lo necesitaba y no la dejaría, él la protegería de aquella pesadilla hoy y siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**BRAVE 8: LOS NIÑEROS**

― ¡Pss! ¡Amy! ― Llamó Daigo tratando de llamar la atención de su novia que se encontraba atendiendo a un cliente.

― Mmm… ¿Eso es todo lo que va a ordenar? ― Cuestionó Amy a su cliente, ignorando por un momento a su novio. El cliente asintió y la joven terminó de anotar. ― Enseguida le traerán su orden ― Finalizó con una sonrisa, para después dejar la nota de la orden en la cocina y rápidamente volverse a su novio.― ¿Qué sucede King? Estoy en medio de mi turno ― Cuestionó la joven en un susurro para que los clientes no los oyeran.

Daigo rascó nerviosamente su cabeza. ― Lo sé Amy… es sólo que estoy mmm… en una situación y te necesito ― Informó.

― Sea lo que sea ¿No puede esperar? ― Cuestionó Amy.

― No, no puede esperar debes venir ¡Ahora! ― Declaró y así, sin esperar a que su novia reaccionara, Daigo la tomó de la mano y la jaló fuera de Tiger Boy con rapidez.

― ¡King! ¿Qué haces? ¡Me meterás en problemas! ― Exclamaba la chica aun siendo jalada por el chico.

― Verás que valdrá la pena ― Aseguró Daigo con una sonrisa. Amy se resignó y se dejó llevar por su novio.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron en un callejón, Daigo soltó la mano de su novia, ésta se recuperaba de aquella carrera. ― Bien, imagino que aquí es a donde querías traerme, ¿Ahora qué? ― Cuestionó la chica intentando comprender que estaba pasando.

― Ya lo verás ― Extrañamente el chico comenzó a husmear detrás de los botes de basura que había en aquel callejón.

― ¿Qué buscas King? ―

Pero el chico no le respondió. ― ¡Aquí estás! ― Exclamó sonriendo. Amy ladeó la cabeza sin entender. ― Ven, puedes salir, tranquila no te pasará nada ― Prometió.

Amy comenzó a acercarse para ver a quién le hablaba su novio. De pronto vio como una pequeña niña de unos seis años salía de su escondite que eran aquellos botes de basura. ― ¿Y esa pequeña? ― Cuestionó Amy señalando a la niña.

Daigo nuevamente rascó su cabeza nerviosamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra tocaba el hombro de la niña.― Verás, venía en camino a Tiger Boy cuando la vi llorar en la banqueta de la calle, no podía dejarla sola y le pregunte donde estaba su mamá y dijo que la perdió mientras paseaban… y bueno como yo no sé mucho de niños decidí acudir a ti para que me ayudaras a buscar a su mamá o al menos entretenerla hasta que un policía venga por ella ― Comentó el chico mientras sonreía torpemente. ― ¿Estás molesta? ― Pidió cuidadosamente al ver que su chica tenía ambas manos en su cintura y no mostraba ninguna expresión facial. ― ¿Amy? ―

Al ver la cara de miedo de su novio, Amy cambió su cara a una de felicidad.― Jejeje claro que no estoy molesta King ― Aseguró al momento que se acercaba a ambos y al estar frente a la niña, Amy se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. ― ¿Cómo te llamas linda? ― Cuestionó Amy dulcemente.

Daigo respiró aliviado y también se colocó en cuclillas para sonreírle a la niña, quien lo miraba como pidiéndole permiso para contestarle a Amy. ― Está bien, ella es Amy, es mi novia y es muy buena persona, no tienes que temer ― Le aseguró Daigo haciendo su signo de paz.

La pequeña asintió y se volvió a Amy, quien pacientemente esperaba su respuesta. ― Mi nombre es Yumi, es un placer conocerte Nee-san ― Saludó la niña haciendo una leve reverencia.

Amy sonrió con ternura.― Pero qué niña más linda ― Aseguró Amy mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Yumi, la niña sonrió ante aquel gesto. ― Mi nombre es Amy el placer es todo mío ―

Daigo veía con ternura, como esas dos habían congeniado tan bien, tal parece que había tomado la decisión correcta al llamar a Amy para ayudarlo con Yumi-chan. ― Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos? ―

― Yumi-chan es demasiado dulce, no creo que su mamá tarde mucho en encontrarla, opino que nos quedemos en el parque, ahí hay mayor visibilidad para que la madre la encuentre y podremos entretenerla ― Respondió Amy.

― Eso me parece un buen plan, ¿Lista para divertirte Yumi-chan? ― Cuestionó el chico mirando a la pequeña, esta sonrió y asintió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El trío ya llevaba casi dos horas jugando en el parque cercano a Tiger Boy; Daigo y Amy hacían todo para hacer sonreír a Yumi-chan, y la menor no podría estar más contenta, comieron helado y se subieron a los columpios, al sube y baja, jugaron a las escondidas, a las atrapadas entre otras cosas más.

― ¡Vamos Yumi-chan! ¡Los dos te atraparemos! ― Gritó Daigo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba en la cima de la resbaladilla. Yumi-chan dudaba sobre arrojarse, pero a pesar de haberlos conocido hace poco, sabía que podía confiar en Daigo-Kun y Amy-Neesan. La niña tomó una profunda respiración y se dejó llevar.

― ¡Lo hiciste Yumi-chan! ― Exclamó Amy a la niña que ya se encontraba en los brazos de ella.

― ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ― Exclamó con emoción la niña.

― ¡Muy valiente Yumi-chan! ― Felicitó Daigo haciendo su signo de paz.

― ¡Yumi! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! ― Exclamó una mujer, de inmediato el trío se giró al oír aquella voz, sin pensarlo dos veces Yumi se arrojó a los brazos de su mamá, Daigo y Amy veían con ternura aquella escena de reencuentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― Muchas gracias por cuidar a Yumi, espero no les haya causado problemas ― Comentó la mujer con Yumi en sus brazos.

Daigo y Amy compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.― En lo absoluto, Yumi-chan es una niña encantadora ―

― De verdad gracias, bueno es hora de irnos, despídete Yumi ― La niña se bajó de los brazos de su madre y corrió a abrazar a la pareja.

― Cuídate mucho Yumi-chan ― Dijeron ambos.

― Lo haré, gracias por este día Daigo-Kun y Amy-Neesan ― Dijo Yumi sonriendo para después volver con su mamá quién nuevamente la tomó en brazos.

― ¿Saben? Ustedes dos serán unos buenos Padres ― Aseguró la mujer sonriendo. Ante aquel comentario Daigo y Amy se sonrojaron violentamente y comenzaron a tartamudear. La mujer sonrió ante la inocencia de ambos.― Gracias por todo, hasta luego ― Con esto, la mujer se alejó y desde atrás Yumi les decía adiós a sus nuevos niñeros favoritos.

La pareja también agitó las manos despidiéndose. ― ¿Y bien? ― Cuestionó Daigo de pronto.

― ¿Bien qué? ― Repitió Amy algo confusa.

― ¿Valió o no la pena perder este día de trabajo? ― Pidió Daigo con una media sonrisa.

Amy le dio un último vistazo a la niña y se volvió a su novio sonriente.― Lo valió totalmente ―

Y era cierto, pues a veces ser niñero podría ser el trabajo más fabuloso del mundo y ambos lo habían comprobado.


	9. Chapter 9

**BRAVE 9: NOCHE DE ESTUDIO**

Amy Yuuzuki ahogó por milésima vez un bostezo que amenzaba con salir de su boca; ya pasaba de media noche, pero la chica tenía exámenes durante la siguiente semana, por lo que, aunque la idea de dormir era tentadora, aquello debía esperar y más si quería aprobar aquellos exámenes.

De pronto un golpeteo en su ventana, la hizo perder la concetración que dificilmente lograba mantener, muy a su pesar se levanto de la silla en dirección a la ventana, cuidadodamente la abrió y bajo su mirada.

― ¡Hola Amy! —

―¡Ahhh! ― Gritó la chica ante aquella sorpresa, logrando aturdir por un momento a su "visitante". ― ¿¡King!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Cuestionó la chica ya recuperada.

― Jejeje no era la reacción que esperaba ― Argumentó torpemente el chico destapando su oído.

Amy soltó una leve risa.― Lo siento King, pero no acostumbro a tener visitas en mi habitación después de media noche ― Explicó la joven ayudando a su novio a ingresar a su alcoba.

―Tienes razón, lo siento Amy ―Respondió Daigo rascandose la nuca con nerviosismo.

La chica sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su chico.― Está bien King, y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

―Bueno, tenía algo de insomnio y decidí caminar, pasé por aquí y me di cuenta que la luz de tu habitación seguía encendida y eso me llamo la atención, así que escalé y… pues aquí estoy ― Explicó el chico al momento que se acercaba al escritorio de la chica repleto de libros abiertos, cuadernos y apuntes. ― Aunque ahora ya veo el por qué ― Declaró tomando en sus manos un libro y lo hojeaba.

― Si… lo que pasa es que esta semana tengo exámenes y debo estudiar mucho si quiero aprobarlos y bueno es demasiado material y me está volviendo loca ― Informó la joven mientras tomaba asiento en su silla frente a su escritorio con una mirada cansada.

Daigo la observó de reojo con preocupación, claramente se podían ver las marcas en su rostro de la falta de sueño; depositó el libro en su lugar y se colocó en cuclillas a lado de su novia. ― Quizás sea hora de que duermas ― Dijo dulcemente al momento que tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Amy sonrió debilmente, amaba que su novio se preocupara por ella.― No puedo King… aún tengo textos por leer y… ―

― Y podrás hacerlo mañana Amy, ahora debes dormir ― Interrumpió el joven de manera seria.

― ¡Por favor King!, sólo media hora es todo lo que necesito, lo prometo después de eso iré a dormir ― Aseguró la joven haciendo una mirada tierna de cahorro, que claramente era la debilidad de su novio.

Daigo no pudo negarse a aquella mirada, así que suspió derrotado, pero con un plan en mente.―Muy bien, pero media hora ¿De acuerdo? ― Adviritó. La chica asintió. ― Y sólo si me dejas ayudarte ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ―

― Bueno… yo no fui a la escuela, pero puedo ayudarte preguntandote o leyendo cosas por ti ¿Qué dices? ―

La chica sonrió dulcemente ante aquel gesto.― Está bien King, puedes ayudarme ―

Con esto, Daigo jaló una silla y se colocó junto a su novia tomando un libro y comenzando a preguntarle. Amy era muy buena, todo lo que Daigo le preguntaba se lo sabía a la perfección, claro tenía unos pequeños tropiezos pero gracias a su novio lograba recordar.

― Y con esto concluye el capítulo 8… ― Leyó el chico. Pero cuando miró por encima del libro observó como su hermosa Amy se había quedado dormida encima de los demás libros.

El chico sonrió para sus adentros ante la ternura que denotaba su Kyoryu Pink. _― Jejeje quién diría que detrás de ese dulce rostro se esconde una chica tan ruda y valiente ―_ Pensaba el chico recargandose del mismo modo en el escritorio para tener una mejor visibilidad del rostro de su novia; al mismo tiempo que pensaba en sus días como kyoryugers y como la kyoryu Pink era una Diosa de la patadas a los malos.

Daigo abandonó aquellos pensamientos y se puso de pie para estirarse con sumo cuidado de no hacerle ruido a su chica. Así después y de la manera más delicada tomó a Amy en brazos en la colocó en su enorme cama, el chico divisó el reloj de mesa de la chica, 2:00 de la mañana, el chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

― Siempre logras salirte con la tuya ¿No, Amy Yuuzuki? ― Susurró Daigo viendo a su chica dormir plácidamente. Pues esa media hora se había convertido en dos, tal parece que ´´el también se había perdido en el momento, el joven suspiró resignado y levantó la sábanas para acomodarse a lado de su novia, después de todo era tarde y se encontraba cansado, lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar una siesta a lado de Amy.

Sin poder evitarlo, la arropó para después plantarle un beso en la frente. Daigo comenzaba a caer en el mundo de sueños, con una idea en mente, sólo tenía unas pocas horas para dormir, pues lo menos que quisiera era verselas con Gentle cuando lo viera a él y a Amy durmiendo en la misma cama.

La solo idea le causaba risa y a la vez pavor. Pero ahora lo único que esperaba era que esta noche de estudio le haya sido provechosa a su hermosa Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

**BRAVE 10: KING ACTUANDO COMO UN KING**

― ¡Por favor joven Daigo! ¿Podía dejar de moverse? ― Pidió Gentle mientras intentaba ajustar apropiadamente la corbata del mencionado.

― Ow Gentle esto aprieta mucho ¿Seguro que debo usar esto? ― Cuestionó Daigo haciendo un leve puchero. ― ¿Por qué no puedo ir con mi ropa normal? ―

Gentle negó con la cabeza alejándose un poco de Daigo para observarlo mejor.― Ya lo habíamos discutido joven Daigo, además usted fue quien insistió en que lo ayudara, ¿Recuerda? ―

― ¿Lo hice? ― Repitió el chico intentando recordar.

Era cierto, hace un par de días Daigo había escuchado una conversación de los Padres de Amy con ella, diciéndole que debía asistir a una fiesta de la alta sociedad en representación de ellos, tal y como lo esperaba, a su Amy no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ese tipo de eventos sofisticados y esas cosas, pero a pesar de haberse negado, sus padres insistieron en que debía asistir así le gustara o no. Daigo sabía mejor que nadie, que su chica fácilmente se aburriría, así que decidió (con la ayuda de Gentle) ir a esa dichosa fiesta y hacerle compañía a su novia.

Pero estaba claro, que para poder entrar, Daigo debía hacerse un cambio de imagen total, por ello su visita con el mayordomo. En este caso, el chico debía demostrar por qué lo apodaban King.

― Ahhh… bien Gentle, tienes razón ― Respondió el chico luego de aquel recuerdo. ― Continuemos con el cambio de imagen ― Declaró.

Con esto, el mayordomo asintió y siguió ayudando al joven a arreglar su vestuario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

― Es un placer volver a verla Señorita Yuuzuki ― Saludó un hombre mayor al inclinarse.

Amy imitó aquel movimiento con una leve sonrisa. ―El placer es todo mío ―

― Jejeje has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi ― Informó sonriente. ― Dime ¿Cómo están tus Padres? ―

― Están muy bien, pero lamentablemente no pudieron asistir a este evento, ya sabe, el trabajo está hasta el tope ―

― Me lo imagino, y más aún siendo unos magnates reconocidos en Estados Unidos ―

Luego de oír aquello, Amy se escudó con un leve asentimiento y tomó un sorbo de la bebida en su mano.

― Dime Amy, ¿Planeas seguir los pasos de tus Padres? ― Pero Amy no pudo contestar pues por un momento se atragantó con la bebida que apenas cruzaba por su garganta. ― ¿Está bien señorita? ― Cuestionó el hombre algo preocupado.

Amy logró recuperarse de aquello. ― Lo siento, sí estoy bien, mmm y respondiendo a su pregunta, realmente sólo puedo decirle Señor, que haré lo que me haga feliz ― Respondió la chica con una sonrisa orgullosa. ― Ahora, si me permite, debo hacerme cargo de los demás invitados ― Con esto, la joven se alejó del hombre, el cual se haya confundido con aquello último.

Pero en vez de ir con los invitados, Amy tomó asiento, se encontraba muy pensativa respecto a sus Padres y su futuro; estaba feliz por sus Padres, siempre le brindaron lo mejor, pero también le hicieron mucha falta debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tenían; era algo en lo que difería con sus Padres, ella sueña con ser libre, no atarse a una oficina por el resto de su vida y he ahí otra de la razones por las que se había enamorado de su líder kyoyruger: ambos compartían ese espíritu de libertad.

La chica no podía esperar más para que el más grande viaje de su vida junto a su novio comenzara.

― Te ves algo aburrida… ―

Al oír aquella voz, la chica dejó sus divagaciones mentales y se giró para observar al chico más guapo de la Tierra… no más bien del Universo entero.

― ¿¡King!? ―

La chica no podía tener más abierta la boca del asombro. Es que era inevitable su novio se veía perfecto.

Su cabello oscuro se veía arreglado a la perfección. Portaba un conjunto de color negro, que consistía en una camisa, chaleco, saco, pantalón, zapatos y la problemática corbata de color rojo con figurillas de color negro.

Por su parte, el chico también estaba asombrado de la belleza de su novia, a pesar de portar un vestido sencillo de color blanco y unas botas de color rosa, podía evitar babear, después de todo sofisticada o no su chica era hermosa.

― ¡Wow! ¡King te ves espectacular! ― Exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Lo crees? ― La chica asintió. ― Iba a decirte algo igual, pero no se me ocurre una palabra más grande que espectacular ―

La chica al instante se sonrojó. ― King… ― Murmuró al momento que le daba un golpecito en el pecho. El chico sonrió ante aquel gesto. ― Pero enserio dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

― Bueno… hace unos días te escuché hablando con tus padres acerca de esta fiesta e imaginé, que como era una fiesta refinada y eso, tal vez te aburrirías, así que fui donde Gentle para que me ayudara con mi vestimenta, ¿Muy valiente, no? ― Pidió haciendo su signo de paz. Pero al instante, los demás invitados captaron su mirada en él de manera extraña. Al instante el chico dejo de hacer el signo de paz y actuó más serio. Después de todo, parte de los consejos de Gentle era guardar la compostura. ― Digo, es por eso que estoy aquí mi hermosa dama ― Dijo esta vez en un tono tipo Utchy. ― Espero no le moleste, mi inoportuna asistencia ―

Amy sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no podía amar a este chico? Era perfecto. ― En absoluto mi King ― Respondió la chica en el mismo tono. ― Y ciertamente Gentle-san hizo un excelente trabajo ― Comentó mirando al chico de arriba abajo. ― Pero eso sólo fue la vestimenta y el habla, dime ¿Cree poder moverse en la pista de baile? ― Cuestionó divertida, al momento que se oía una canción lenta.

El chico sonrió con complicidad. ― Si lo desea, puede ponerme a prueba Señorita ―

Amy asintió y el chico la tomó de la mano y la condujo al centro de la pista de baile, ante la mirada interrogante de todos, ya en el centro, King besó la mano de Amy antes de hacer una reverencia, por su parte, Amy jaló un poco de vestido para poder hacer lo mismo. Luego de eso, entrelazaron una de sus manos, mientras el chico con la otra sostenía a su chica de la cintura y ésta con su otra mano la colocaba en el hombro de él.

Ambos sonrieron y se dejaron llevar por el ritmo de la música. Ambos eran el centro de atención de todos en el lugar. Pero para ellos, era como si estuvieran solos.

Amy rompió el contacto visual con su novio y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras colocaba sus manos en el torso de Daigo, y éste hacia lo mismo pero en la cintura de ella.

Al tenerla tan cerca, el chico podía gozar de aquel dulce aroma de cerezas que emanaba su novia todo era perfecto.

― Gracias por venir… hoy de verdad te portaste como todo un King ― Le susurró la joven.

Luego de aquellas palabras el chico cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el embriagante perfume de Amy, y al instante se le formaba una sonrisa. ― Siempre estaré cerca cuando me necesites Amy… para lo que sea…―

Después de esas palabras ambos siguieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro.


	11. Chapter 11

**BRAVE 11: DIA EN LA PLAYA**

El receso de primavera ha comenzado por lo que las escuelas permanecerán cerradas las próximas dos semanas y no es la excepción para la Universidad a la que asiste nuestra kyoryu pink favorita.

Como algo especial, Daigo y Amy decidieron ir a la pequeña playa de la ciudad para tomarse un merecido descanso… Durante los últimos meses, Daigo ha trabajado arduamente en Tiger Boy cubriendo los turnos de su novia, y como todo un súper chico, también ha trabajado como repartidor para ganar algo de dinero extra y sorprender a su chica con pequeños detalles; del mismo modo, Amy se ha esforzado mucho en mejorar sus calificaciones, que gracias a su novio y las horas de estudio le han sido provechosas para acreditar las materias, hasta el momento la chica no puede estar más feliz viéndose progresar académicamente.

Pero ahora, todo es relajación y diversión para ambos, no pensar en nada más que este día lleno de sol y felicidad es la misión de hoy.

― ¡Vamos Amy! Por aquí ― Llamó el chico llevando unas cosas en mano, mientras era seguido por su novia.

La chica sonreía feliz mientras le seguía el paso a Daigo.― ¡Voy justo detrás de ti King! ― Exclamó de vuelta la kyoryu pink.

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron en un lugar, algo alejado del resto, pero muy espacioso y hermoso, si mirabas a un lado podías ver kilómetros infinitos de arena blanca y fina y si mirabas hacia el frente podías observar al enorme, azulado y profundo mar.

Amy respiró soltando el aire lentamente, disfrutando de aquella vista. Pronto, la voz de su novio la atrajo a la realidad. ― Sabía que te gustaría ― dijo el chico desde atrás mientras acomodaba una manta en aquella blanca arena y en la misma una cesta de comida.

Amy sonrió y se giró hacia su novio. ― Me encanta King, ¿Ya habías estado aquí antes? ― Cuestionó la joven al momento de acercarse al chico.

El chico sonrió de lado y después de acomodar todo en la manta, se volvió a su chica.― Sí, no hace mucho andaba merodeando por el lugar y encontré este sitio y sabía que te gustaría venir aquí ―

― Y ciertamente acertaste ― Aseguró la chica con una sonrisa que al instante contagió al chico frente suyo. ― ¿Y qué trajiste para comer? ―cuestionó sentándose sobre aquella manta.

― Mmm veamos… ― Dijo Daigo mientras abría la cesta y extraía los alimentos. ― Tenemos emparedados, fruta, limonada fresca, helado ―

― ¡Suena delicioso! ― Exclamó Amy.

― Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y comencemos ― Indicó el joven, Amy asintió. Y así los dos degustaron tranquilamente de aquel festín.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡King! ¡No! ― Exclamó la chica mientras corría por toda la arena mientras era perseguida por el mencionado.

Bien, ahora ¿Qué había pasado? Pues… digamos que la degustación de un festín "tranquilamente" no está en el diccionario de ambos; ya que de un momento a otro ambos habían iniciado una pelea de comida, pero justo cuando parecía que Amy iba a firmar la paz besando a su novio, ésta aprovecho para lanzarle jalea a la cara, obviamente el chico se sintió traicionado y algo enfadado, y es por eso que ahora Amy corre por su vida.

― ¡No escaparas tan fácil Amy Yuuzuki! ― Gritó Daigo corriendo tras ella.

La chica era rápida y le llevaba ventaja, pues zigzagueaba de aquí allá evitando ser atrapada. ― ¡Admítelo Daigo Kiryu eres demasiado lento! ― Se mofó la joven sin dejar de correr.

Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, su novia tenía razón, no tenía caso seguir corriendo tras ella, así que una nueva idea vino a su mente.― Esta bien Amy, tú ganas ― Declaró el chico alzando las manos en son de de rendición.

La chica aún dudaba sobre acercarse, pero cuando vio a su novio alejarse, comenzó a bajar la guardia.

Daigo llegó a donde tenía su picnic, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, se quito la camisa que traía dándole a su novia un pequeño deleite visual. La chica dejó aquellas ensoñaciones y se acercó por detrás al chico. ― ¿No crees que te dará frío si estás así? ― Pidió inocentemente pero no podía ocultar el sonrojo y el tartamudeo.

― Tal vez, pero mi ropa se llenó de jalea y no quiero andar pegajoso ― Respondió con simplicidad.

― Si… Jejeje tienes razón ―

― A ti también te cayó jalea, ¿No piensas cambiarte? ― Cuestionó mirando a su novia.

La chica observó su vestido y en efecto, esa pelea de comida había arruinado aquel vestido con detalles coloridos.― Eso quisiera pero… mmm olvidé traer más ropa ― Respondió avergonzada.

― Mmm eso está mal, pero descuida yo tengo la solución para eso ― Aseguró Daigo acercándose peligrosamente a Amy.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos de comenzó a retroceder lentamente, ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer Daigo? ― Ah… ¿King? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― Cuestionó.

El chico sonrió de lado y ya estando lo bastante cerca, acercó su rostro al de ella y le hablo al oído. ― No te preocupes, es algo que me gusta llamar… venganza ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ― Dijo Amy confundida por aquello último. Y sin oportunidad de hacer la reaccionar, King la tomó en sus brazos estilo novia. ― ¿¡King!? ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! ― Demandó

Pero el chico río y comenzó a correr con su novia en brazos hasta llegar al mar y lazarse junto con ella, cuando por fin salieron a la superficie, Daigo no dejaba de reír y Amy estaba sorprendida.

― Jejeje te dije que te ayudaría a limpiar esas manchas ― Agregó burlonamente.

Por su parte, Amy infló sus mejillas fingiendo molestia. ― ¡No es justo King! ¡Tramposo!―

― Jejeje ok, Amy ya no te moleste ¿Si? ― Pidió acercándose, tomando a su novia por la cintura acercándola más a él. ― Te he dicho lo mucho que amo tus gestos ― Le dijo dulcemente.

Amy dejó su orgullo de lado y sonrió ante aquel halago. ― Tal vez un par de veces ―

― Pues jamás me cansaré de decírtelo… gracias por acompañarme este día Amy ― Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

― Gracias a ti por invitarme, de verdad ambos necesitábamos este descanso ― Dijo la joven del mismo modo.

― ¿Podemos repetirlo las próximas vacaciones? ―

― Cuenta con eso ―

Luego de esto, ambos cerraron el pequeño espacio que los separaba uniéndose en un largo y apasionado beso.


	12. Chapter 12

**BRAVE 12: UNA BROMA MUY ROMANTICA**

― Ah mou…. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ― Murmuró Daigo más para sí mismo, mientras rascaba su nuca con desesperación y su cabeza casi parecía ventilador por todas las vueltas de lado a lado que daba.

¿La razón? Pues era simple, hace más de una hora su novia Amy Yuuzuki fue reportada como perdida, por su mayordomo Gentle; quien al no verla en todo el día, la preocupación le había entrado y lo convirtió en un mar de nervios. Cansado de esperar, el mayordomo acudió con Daigo Kiryu, el novio de la joven, pero las cosas dieron un giro, al darse cuenta el hombre que la joven Yuuzuki no se encontraba con él.

A esas alturas, el chico seguía con su trabajo de repartidor de comida, pero al enterarse de aquella noticia, tomó "prestada" la motocicleta de su jefe, para salir en búsqueda de su novia, prometiéndole a Gentle, encontrarla y traerla sana y salva.

De eso ya ha pasado un poco más de una hora, y el pánico ha comenzado a invadir al kyoryu red. ¿Y si Amy fue atacada? ¿Y si la legión Deboss volvió y la capturó en venganza contra Daigo? Esas y otras muchas cuestiones divagaban en la mente del joven. Pero no perdería las esperanzas tan fácil, no Señor, y si eso incluía ir hasta el fin del mundo a buscarla, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Con eso en mente, el chico con una mirada determinada se subió nuevamente a la moto, se colocó su casco de color rojo y nuevamente emprendió camino.

Luego de darle la vuelta a la manzana por décima vez, el chico logró divisar una figura en el parque, se quitó el casco para una mejor visibilidad y no podía creer lo que veía.

― _Debe estar bromeando… ― _Pensó el chico al momento de bajarse de la moto y acercarse a la persona que se encontraba en los columpios. ― ¿Estás cómoda? ― Cuestionó con un notorio sarcasmo, mientras veía seriamente a la chica frente suyo.

Amy se miraba apacible, con una media sonrisa miró a su novio. ― Por supuesto, ¿Tú no? ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Exclamó, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Después de casi dos horas buscándola la chica está tan tranquila. ― ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar a Gentle-san y a mí? Hace horas que te estoy buscando ― Regañó. Pero Amy sonrió aun más con la mirada en el vacío.

― Sí… debo admitir que te tomó un poco más de tiempo ― Comentó Amy al momento que se paraba del columpio.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Interrogó tomando la muñeca de la chica para que no se fuera. ― Gentle estaba muy preocupado, me dijo que…

― Él te dijo lo que yo le dije que te dijera King ― Interrumpió con simpleza la chica. Como respuesta, Daigo rascó nuevamente su nuca intentando comprender; luego de ese gesto Amy soltó una leve sonrisa y tomó la mano del chico. ― Ven conmigo ― Le indicó, King se dejó guiar por su chica. Dieron unos cuantos pasos. ― Cierra los ojos ― Pidió Amy. A estas alturas el chico ya no sabía que esperar, así que obedeció. Caminaron un poco más, con Amy guiando a su novio que mantenía los ojos cerrados, finalmente se detuvieron. ― Puede abrir los ojos King ― el chico obedeció. ― ¡Ta da! ― Exclamó la chica extendiendo los brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

Daigo no podía creer lo que veía había una especie de picnic, como el día de la playa, sólo que esta vez, la manta se encontraba sobre la hierba donde les llegaba la sombra propinada por el enorme flor de cerezo encima suyo, el escenario era perfecto; la manta, la cesta de comida, las flores de cerezo cayendo, era simplemente hermoso.

― Amy, esto es maravilloso, pero ¿Por qué? ― Cuestionó mirando a su chica.

Amy suspiró.― Has trabajado mucho King, cubriendo mis turnos en Tiger Boy, trabajas como repartidor, me ayudas a estudiar; sólo tómalo como un pequeño gesto para pagarte todo lo que haces por mí, sé que no es mucho pero… ―

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el chico atrajo a Amy hacia sí, en un abrazo, la kyoryu pink estaba algo sorprendida, pero correspondió el abrazo. ― Baka… con tenerte a mi lado me sobra y me basta ― Murmuró dulcemente en la cabeza de la chica. ― Pero gestos así, se atesoran por siempre, gracias Amy ―

Poco a poco ambos se fueron separando.― No es nada King, lamento lo que pudiste haber pasado cuando Gentle te dijo que había desaparecido ― Murmuró la chica lentamente.

― Sí bueno, casi me matas de un infarto con esa broma ― Dijo Daigo seriamente, Amy bajo la mirada avergonzada; ese gesto bastó para cambiar la expresión facial de King. ―Pero debo admitir que fue una broma muy romántica ― Al oír aquello Amy se repuso y le sonrió a su novio, el cual le correspondía. ― Y bien ¿Qué tienes para mí? ―

Ambos rieron, se sentaron en la manta y comenzaron a comer, ambos platicaban y reían. En la hora del postre, Amy le daba cerezas a Daigo en la boca, los que pasaban por ahí, veían con ternura aquella escena de amor inocente y real.

Un rato después, Amy vio como su King se había quedado profundamente dormido, con la cabeza en su regazo, se veía tan adorable, instintivamente la chica acariciaba aquellos revoltosos y suaves rizos oscuros de su novio. De un momento a otro, Amy también se había quedado dormida recargada en el cerezo. Lentamente Daigo abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada hacia arriba, donde su bella novia dormía, el chico sonrió para sus adentros. ―_En definitiva, ahora no me importa haber perdido el día de mi trabajo buscándote, ahora que sé de tus bromas románticas Amy Yuuzuki, no me importaría ser despedido…― _Luego de aquel pensamiento, el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos, para unirse a su novia en el mundo de sueños.


End file.
